


Till Valhalla-Chapter 08

by RoseTong



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTong/pseuds/RoseTong
Summary: Till Valhalla里的独轮车片段





	Till Valhalla-Chapter 08

Chapter 08

郑云龙好像喝醉了。

阿云嘎有这个认知的时候，郑云龙已经站在地上，拿着空啤酒瓶当麦克风，深情的对他唱着《吉屋出租》里的音乐剧选段，旋律和“seasons of love”很像，但他一时想不起是哪一首。郑云龙呜呜嗯嗯，字也咬不清；阿云嘎早年打电竞出身，没什么英语造诣，两个人驴唇不对马嘴的交流了一通，店老板看他们的眼神都不太对了。

电影肯定看不了了，阿云嘎扶着郑云龙往家走，喝醉了的人一直往他身上蹭，连阿云嘎的衣服上都沾上了几根猫毛。

夜晚，酒后，一般戏本子里还会写一个词，叫“乱性”。

阿云嘎在便利店里买了一盒冈本003，郑云龙在边上看着，没说话，也没唱歌。

走到家门口，郑云龙连续三次没把钥匙捅进去。最后还是阿云嘎夺过来开的门，郑云龙在背后推了他一把，他就跌进去，又被眼疾手快的拉住。紧接着一阵天旋地转，阿云嘎回过神来的时候已经被郑云龙按在门上了。

郑云龙身上嘴里全是酒气，大概是酒精也能用这种方式挥发？阿云嘎只觉得头昏脑涨，郑云龙摁着他的后脑勺，姿势凶狠，但是吻技最多打3分，其中有一分还是因为颜值。阿云嘎喘不上气来，只能挣扎着推他，郑云龙马上退开了小半步。没人顾得上开灯，室内黑乎乎一片，可阿云嘎就是看得见郑云龙的眼睛红了，不知道是因为喝酒还是什么。他捧着阿云嘎的脸，阿云嘎能感觉到他宽大的骨节同他贴面，郑云龙的呼吸全吹在他脸上，那么烫，又那么暖。

“嘎子，嘎子，你喜不喜欢我？”他问，声音又低又哑，从阿云嘎心尖上碾过去。

阿云嘎小幅度的点点头，郑云龙又凑上来亲他，这次不是刚才那么不得章法的吻了，他先是用舌头舔了一遍他的唇面，然后把他的下唇整个含进去，细细的吮。事到如今问取向已经没有意义了，阿云嘎的手不自觉地摸到郑云龙腰上，听见郑云龙喘息一声。

两个人在黑暗里跌跌撞撞滚到沙发上，阿云嘎身下全是衣服，硌得他难受。郑云龙跪在他双腿间，扶着他的脖子愈发凶狠的吻他，舌头长驱直入，想来这人演了一天纯情少年，看阿云嘎买套的时候才绷不住了。郑云龙的手很烫，伸进他的衣服里都让他战栗：“怎么这么硬了？”他断断续续说着，揉捏着阿云嘎的胸口，“对我很有感觉，是不是？”

阿云嘎嗯嗯啊啊的回应着，郑云龙兜头脱了他的衣服，弯下腰含住他的乳头。他“啊”了一声，咬住自己的胳膊。

“别忍着。”郑云龙边说边吸，“我想听你叫。”

阿云嘎从善如流的呻吟起来，叫了一会儿就觉得下面硬的发疼。郑云龙没比他好到哪去，那件红袖标卫衣让他扯下来丢的老远。他粗暴的扯掉阿云嘎的裤子，摸到他性器的时候两个人都倒吸了一口气。

他没想到郑云龙会给他口，他是音乐剧演员，嗓子是吃饭的家伙。可郑云龙心甘情愿的把他那活儿吃进去，象征性的动了两下就不讲章法的往更深处吞，用他金贵的嗓子挤压阿云嘎的龟头，又紧又热。阿云嘎爽得眼前泛起一大片一大片的白光，郑云龙揉了两把他的囊袋他就射了，第一口射在郑云龙嘴里，其他的射在郑云龙层层叠叠的外套上。他紧闭着眼睛等这一阵儿快感过去，却感觉到郑云龙拉起他的手放在自己的喉结上，然后他的喉结动了一下。

阿云嘎被这一下惊得睁开双眼：“你干嘛？”

“你儿子给我吃了，”郑云龙捏着他的手指说，咳嗽了两声，“等会儿我拿我儿子还你。”

他们在黑暗里拥吻。

 

浴室里蒸汽弥漫，温热的水从头顶淋下来，滑过他的每一寸皮肤。阿云嘎背靠着冰凉的瓷砖给自己扩张，强忍着喘息。没有润滑液，一切都进行的过于缓慢，不知道多久过去，他才勉强能伸进去两根手指。

阿云嘎意识到“自己是弯的”的时候很早了，大约才十五六岁的年纪。他还记得是因为他身体不舒服，请假没去体育课，趴在桌子上睡觉的时候觉察到面前投下一片阴影，他抬起头，看见班里另一个瘦高的男孩站在他桌子前面，伸出手指碰他的额头。他们平时都没怎么说过话，可阿云嘎记得他，倒不是说多么印象深刻，只是下意识的留意。

那是一个晴天的下午，窗户外的操场兵荒马乱的，但教室里很安静。那个男孩——现在已经面庞模糊了——瞧见他醒了，半弯下腰来，手指从他的额头沿着鼻梁滑落，停在唇角。再然后，他亲吻了阿云嘎的额头。

那就是他的初恋。

直到高中毕业阿云嘎被职业队伍发掘，他们之间自然而然的无疾而终。

阿云嘎有些晃神，浴室的门忽然被推开，郑云龙赤裸着走进来：“你怎么还没……”他话没说完，大概因为阿云嘎还来不及抽出自己的手指。

浴室里只有“哗哗”的水声。

郑云龙的眼睛特别亮，白天阿云嘎就注意到了，现在更是亮的吓人，隔着玻璃拉门都能感受到那种炙热的温度。阿云嘎觉得自己脸红了，他在这场对视里丢盔弃甲：“嗯……”他错开视线，想找个理由解释。

郑云龙猛地拉开玻璃门，一步跨进来吻他，热水把他也淋湿了。阿云嘎紧抱着他的脖子，右手的指甲掐到他皮肤里。郑云龙的手穿过他的腋下抱住他，用力揉搓着他的屁股，又疼又爽。阿云嘎脑子里模糊的飘过去一个念头：他们连性爱都是合拍的，简直不可思议，像是女娲用同一块儿泥造的两个人。

两个人的下体碰了好几下，郑云龙腾出一只手把他们的活儿并在一起撸动。阿云嘎呻吟了一声，趴在他肩膀上哆嗦着说：“别弄了，做全套吧。”

他们从浴室迈出来，连身上的水都不顾上擦，被情欲从头到脚的支配着，双双滚在郑云龙柔软的大床上。郑云龙一边吮吸着阿云嘎的耳后和颈侧，一边从床头摸了一管屈臣氏的护手霜出来，挤在指头上往阿云嘎下面送。他手指捅进来的时候阿云嘎没忍住喊了一声，才意识到郑云龙的手指和他自己的手指带来的刺激截然不同，后者能在他身体里轻而易举的轻而易举的引发一场海啸。卧室里开着一盏台灯，暖色的光在郑云龙脸上切割出棱角分明的阴影。阿云嘎粗喘着气，郑云龙的手指摸到一处柔韧的内壁，快感从那里爬上来，爬过他的脊髓，一鼓作气涌到脑子里。郑云龙也喘的厉害，神色又偏偏温柔的要命，他的眼睛也有些迷离，嘴角含着一抹笑。阿云嘎凑上去咬他的嘴角，颤抖着道：“你进来吧。”

于是郑云龙分开他的双腿，带上刚买的套子。他硬挺的阳物抵在阿云嘎的穴口磨蹭：“嘎子，可以了吗？”

阿云嘎几乎要觉得他是故意，但他顾不上质问他，自己把屁股往后凑。

郑云龙就在这个时候突然顶了进来。

阿云嘎呼吸都跟着一停，太疼了，像是直接被劈开。他本能想逃，语言系统瞬间死机，他自己都没意识到嘴里冒出来了几句蒙语。郑云龙也不好受，一只手按着他的胯骨，另一只手不断抚摸着他的腰侧和乳头：“放松，嘎子，放松。”他低声哄诱，“我听出你在用蒙语骂我啦。”

阿云嘎眼泪汪汪的抬头看他，郑云龙俯下身吻他，轻柔的像是吻一抔水中的月亮。阿云嘎的注意力被分散了，他一点点往里挤，整根没进去的时候已经没那么疼了。如果非要去形容，有点涩，有点酸，阿云嘎只感觉自己的腰软绵绵的，用不上力气。郑云龙长手长脚，趴在他身上，胸腹与他严丝合缝的贴在一起。郑云龙试探着动了两下，他努力放松，被填满的心理快感从四肢百骸涌出来，他模模糊糊的意识到，他的朋友们说的确实是对的，如果这都是不是喜欢，那他妈的什么才是。

进行到最后，郑云龙揉搓着他的阳物，重重顶弄着他的前列腺，快感席卷过来，像是绵密的浪潮一样把他吞没。他射了郑云龙一肚子精液，连郑云龙什么时候射的都不知道。

郑云龙收拾停当的时候都到了后半夜，阿云嘎本来已经睡着了，浮沉的梦中感觉到床的那一边陷了一点儿下去。他睁开眼，看见郑云龙靠着床头坐着，左手燃着一点火星。他往那边凑了凑，皮肤紧贴着另一处热源，这让他觉得真实。

郑云龙知道他醒了，也好似知道他醒不久。他揉搓着阿云嘎的身体随口说着什么，好像在讲睡前故事：“其实前几天我很怕，差点就要忍不住上游戏。”

“嗯。”阿云嘎迷糊的听着。

“刚才我看你买套套，还以为你要上我，”他说着笑了一下，“其实我挺开心的，在屋里百度了好长时间。”

有点亏，阿云嘎想着，下次或许可以试试。

“那我们算是在一起了吗？”郑云龙问。

阿云嘎困得不行，不过还是记得在沉入梦境前轻微的点了点头。


End file.
